


Fascination

by Ingsoc



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingsoc/pseuds/Ingsoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Osiris inspect his new host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

Osiris stared at the mirror, what he saw was the nude reflection of his new, she was tall, slim, had large and firm breasts. A most superior specimen he thought and couldn't but think about his previous host, who he was remove from thousands of years ago but for him it was mere days, he imagine that his cock would be stiff from looking at her nude form and that she was exactly the kind he would have kept as his plaything and fuck her brain out.

He began to rub his nipples and was excited when they became rock hard, his hand travel south to his well trimmed pussy, as he began to explore the memories of his host previous sexual encounters. She was sexual promiscuous and by Tau'ri standards a 'slut', he started to rub his pussy as he remind of all the strange men she would pick at a club or a bar, only to take home for a long and good fuck, he slip one finger inside his pussy as he remember being filled as those men cocks as they brought her to the point of orgasm.

The first thing he will do when regain some measure of power was to purchase male slave with the biggest cocks he could find so they give him a proper fuck him just as all those men fuck her.

He added a second finger as he remember the only reason she was accepted to the PhD. Program under Dr. Jordan, namely the fact that she fulfill the good doctor sexual fantasy by letting him fuck her in the ass and then eject his semen all over her face.

He initially planned to discard this host and find a male one more to his liking. But now, now, he began to see her as an advantage, despite the fact the symbiote doesn't have a gender most Goa'uld with male hosts adopted human masculine traits and were thinking with their dick, he certainly remember how Isis used her host body to get what she wanted from him, this could play to his advantage in his quest to regain his power.

Osiris stare at his nude reflection in the mirror and smile, a superior specimen indeed.


End file.
